Dracolyne Malfoy
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: so yeah in all of the dracoblaise romance fics blasie is the girl or the story is a slash, but in my story draco just happend to be a girl! follow draco and blasie through all of their adventures through life from being born to having children!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes it's short but it is a prologue oh and this is sort of AU and the characters are going to be OOC. Sorry but hey it's my FAN FICTION don't read if you don't like these types of things!**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: ok so in all of the Draco/Blaise romance story's Blaise is the girl or it is a slash well in this story Draco is a girl story slightly AU and characters will be OOC**

**Prologue for Dracolyne**

**PS. This story is dedicated to my wonderful beta…. Queen of the Scoubies! Go read her stories they are like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good! You hafta go read them right now! Luv you Lissa! **

A very pregnant Narcissa was helped out of the carriage by her doting husband, Lucius. Once out of the carriage she, with the help of Lucius, waddled up the drive and up the steps to her best friend Margaret Zabini's door. Once Lucius made sure Narcissa was not too wobbly, he turned from her and pulled the bell pull to inform his best friend Zacarias Zabini that he and his wife had arrived.

A very pregnant Margaret answered the door as Zacarias walked quietly from the sitting room to join his wife in welcoming the guests. 'Upon seeing their best friends Margaret and Narcissa squealed and squeezed each other as best as possible with their protruding stomachs, much to their husband's amusement. When they pulled apart Narcissa wobbled again and Lucius put one hand on the small of her back and the other held her arm to stop her from toppling over. Margaret giggled at the sight while she leaned on her husband.

"Do come in dear" Margaret said to Narcissa extending her hand.

"I won't let you fall, I promise." Margaret teased.

Narcissa pouted and took the offered hand, and then proceeded into the entrance hall dropping Lucius's hand in the process. He sighed and waltzed over to Zacarias and they shared a 'man' hug, patting each other on the back. And turned to watch their wives clutch onto each other as they waddled their way into the kitchen. Lucius and Zacarias retreated into the study for some cherry and brandy before dinner.

(In the kitchen)

Maids and servants bustled about when the two women stepped in. a maid smiled and waived them over, they proceeded to walk over to the maid.

"Misses Zabini, you said you wanted to help?" the maid asked rather than just saying it.

The two pregnant women looked to each other before looking to the maid again and nodded vigorously. The young teen smiled shyly at them and told them to put on an apron. After the aprons were put on the two mothers to be, walked over to the previous maid's mother, she was standing by a stack of dishes.

"You two can help me with setting the table; if that is alright?" she half-stated half-questioned. The younger women nodded happily.

A half an hour, later dinner was ready and the table was set almost as nicely as when the maids do it. A young girl went to go and fetch the gentlemen. The men came in just as Narcissa came in and placed a pitcher of juice on the table for the two mommy's. Margaret then decided to make her appearance she came in and walked over to the china hutch to get two glass wine snifters.

"What are the wine snifters for dear?" Zacarias questioned his wife.

Narcissa giggled before replying for Margaret by saying,

"We can't drink wine so we will pretend to." All, the while blushing.

Lucius started to chuckle followed by Zacarias, when the sound of two glasses shattering and a moan of pain followed by a small shriek from Narcissa, if you were there you would have seen the whirl wind created by the two men spinning around to face their wives to find out what was the matter.

"Margie, you peed yourself!" Narcissa shrieked. Causing the other woman to laugh breathlessly, before another moan of pain escaped her lips and her husband rushed to her side and Lucius coming to help. Leaving, Narcissa to follow. Grumbling, all the, while.

**Alrightie this is my new story, so um yeah tell me what you think. I will post more depending on how many times you guys play my game called tickle the little purple button and I will love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I HATE YOU ZACHARIAS ZABINI, GET OUT, AND TELL NARCISSA TO COME IN HERE I NEED HER!" could be heard throughout the manor.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in a waiting room of sorts, Lucius had his arm around Narcissa trying to calm her down, he didn't want too much stress put on his baby, or his beloved wife, that would kill him. Narcissa could go into premature labor; he gulped just to think about it, but his thoughts were broken by Narcissa standing and walking to the door. She threw a look of panic his way and he returned it with a look of reassurance, Lucius watched as Zach came out and let Narcissa in.

(In the delivery room)

Narcissa looked around to see Margie squeezing the life out of her pillow, and rushed over to her best friend's side, she grabbed her hand. Margie looked at her with pain filled eyes; she had tears streaming down her cheeks, Narcissa was speechless to say the least. She watched as Margie let out another howl of pain and squeezed her hand until she swore it turned blue; but that was not important. A maid that delivered children came over and lifted the blanket around Margie's legs and said, "Misses Zabini I need you to push on the next contraction, okay?"

Margie responded by saying "You mean right now?"

The maid smiled knowingly and started counting, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one, very good, it looks as though you are crowning already."

Margie nodded and began to push again, the maid counted down "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, and two……. One, very good, you just need to get passed the shoulders and all the rest will be easy on from there."

Margie nodded and sniffed, as Narcissa rubbed her back. The maid smiled tenderly at the young women, Margie moaned in pain and started pushing again, the maid again counted and said

"Alright Misses Zabini, the shoulders are out now you just need to give me one more small push and you will have your baby, can you do that?" Margie nodded and pushed again, soon the wail of a new infant filled the house, the maid, with tears on her cheeks, said, "A, beautiful, baby boy! Im so proud!"

Just then the door burst open and Zach and Lucius walked in. Lucius rapped his arms around Narcissa's waist and rested his long fingers on her round stomach and watched on as the maid brought over the baby. As Zach tried hard not to cry at the sight of his wife and son, Narcissa turned in her husbands arms and kissed him soundly on the lips; he nibbled her bottom lip as if to seek entrance, which she granted immediately. She broke the kiss and turned around to find Zach, Margie, and their baby looking at them, the two adults knowingly and the baby just trying to figure out what is going on,

"What did you name him Margie?" Narcissa inquired,

Margie smiled tenderly down at the baby and said, "Blaise Zacarias Zabini"

(Three weeks later)

Margie and Zacarias were going out to meet with Narcissa and Lucius for lunch, Narcissa's baby still not born; now a week overdue. They stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron in time to see Lucius pick up Narcissa and rush to the wizarding entrance to ST. Mungos. Margie immediately followed, entering to find Narcissa glaring daggers at Lucius, who smiled at her lovingly. Margie rushed over and pushed Lucius out of the way to sit with Narcissa. When a nurse came in with a wheel chair and helped Narcissa in it, Margie took over, pushing her best-friend down the hall after the nurse, leaving the two men to follow.

Lucius stepped out of the delivery room, to find a laughing Zach and a bewildered baby Blaise, "What are you laughing at?"

Zach laughed harder and said "Blaise, he's trying to find Margie and Cissy, its hilarious. He can hear them yelling at you, but he can't se them, he keeps trying to call them, then he looks at me like I put them somewhere!" Lucius started to chuckle at that, just as the sounds a baby crying could be heard. Lucius rushed in the room, with Zach and Blaise hot on his heals. As he peered over his wife to see his little baby he asked, "What did you name…..it...?"

Narcissa giggled and said, "I named HER Dracolyne Marie Malfoy, do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it, and I love you Cissy, thank you." He answered tearfully, before leaning over to kiss Narcissa and give the baby a kiss on her forehead


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


End file.
